


Alisa's Late Night

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: God Eater (TV Series), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hooking up, Inspired by God Eater Episode 8, Late Nights, Lenka and Alisa, Real people, Sex, Smut, TV Series, handling anxiety with sex, rare couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: After barely surviving the Vajra mission, Alisa has trouble going to sleep.
Relationships: Alisa Ilinichina Amiella/Lenka Utsugi, Alisa/Lenka
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shameless Smuts





	Alisa's Late Night

Alisa lied in her bed, twisting and turning, being tormented from her personal hell from the traumatic 48 hours of running from the Aragami. She escaped death many times in that span of time. Yet that wasn’t what ate at her happiness.

Still, from twelve years ago to this day, she can’t let go of the surreal nightmare. Alisa lost both of her parents in front of her eyes when she only wanted to play hide and seek with them. Her mom and dad tried to find her, they attempted to play along, but before they actually could play, the Aragami interrupted the family. 

_Alisa heard the screams of people as they were being devoured by the beasts. She whimpered as she feared what could happen next. She continued to watch through the small crack from the wardrobe she hid in. She was terrified, until she finally saw he her parents. Hope started to fill her heart as she felt safe again knowing her parents would protect her. She began to call out but as soon as she started, her parents turned away in alert of something very dangerous. Within a moment, her parents were gored from a giant ungodly beast that distorted the matter around him from his immense unknown powers. He slaughtered Alisa’s parents in one strike, didn't even care, worse he enjoyed it and that scared her more. It would haunt her for everyday, wishing she hadn’t ran away and rightfully decided to stay close to her parents. She was terrified but she knew she had to survive, she had to stay quiet and silence all the feelings coursing through her. If she stayed quiet, the large aragami would leave. _

_Except, it turned toward her, it moved closer to her, closer, closer. Alisa couldn’t bare to feel what would happen next. The darkness would be better there was no pain from it. She trembled in the haunting silence, maybe it left, maybe she can be okay now to open her eyes back up. As she mistakenly opened them, she saw the fowl demonic creature’s large red eye inches outside of the door in front of her and the aragami roared!_

“AHHH!!!!” She screamed on top of her bruised lungs, sitting up from her bed. She became accustomed to her reaction of jolting awake as the nightmares consistently appeared. As a normal routine, taking one of the meds the doctor gave her would ease the pain. To her right were the pills, reaching over and holding the case. Her grip on the case tightened to a choke hold. _If I keep using these then I’ll always be running away from my fears. I have to remain strong so I can kill Pita! But I couldn’t hurt him, I couldn’t even cut him once. I just don’t fucking know what to do!! _ She threw the case containing the pills fiercely into her water glass, shattering the cup. 

The fear and anger rushed throughout her body. It was past midnight and she frowned. She knew she’d have to go back out there when the sun’s back up. The god eaters were depleted more than ever. She’ll have to face her fears once again. For a moment she tried to grab a sense of calm.

“Can’t it wait? I can’t go back out there.” She pulled in her knees and brought them to absorb the tears that naturally ran down her eyes and past her cheeks.

The dorm door suddenly was knocked. 

“Alisa! Are you okay?” 

“Lenka?” She wondered what had him up this late but the thought left her mind. 

“I heard you scream next to my room, I want to make sure that you’re okay.”

Her cheeks reddened. _ I don’t want you to see me vulnerable like this. _She wiped the tears off of her face.

“It’s okay Lenka. I’m fine.” She looked away from the door. It was nice of Lenka to check on her but this has been normal for awhile now, there’s no need to talk about it. 

“That’s not good enough for me, let me see that you’re okay. I heard something shatter in there!” He shouted. 

There was no response, he slammed the door once more with his fist. _ Damn, admit it Lenka. Admit the truth to this at least. I’ve always froze up when I’m not sure what to do next. First with dad then Lindow now Alisa. No, that’s not me. I’m not hiding how I feel this time! _

“I also want to see you Alisa, I care about you.” He said in a very tender tone. 

Within a few seconds he heard a click on the door and it slid open. She produced a flirtatious smile to see he was wearing only his pants, his torso was on full display showing his abs, muscular arm and defined chest. He saw her with her casual grey sweater top and white shorts, her hair was in a mess, fallen all around her body. He looked into her lovely blue eyes as she spoke.

“You’re just saying that because you want the team to have no weak points and be at full form so you can collect more cores.”

Lenka felt daggered. It’s not true, he wouldn’t want a teammate to be out there while they are dealing with any sort of issue. He took a second to respond, thinking of Alisa. _ I know inside of her, she’s a nice person. She’s intelligent, pretty, strong. I want to tell her that she means a lot to me. _ He spoke. 

“You matter more to me than killing Aragami out there.”

She raises a brow. _ He tells the truth all the time, I’m curious to what he means. Plus I could use him right now. _

She let him inside her room, closing the door. She turned around to ask him why this is such a big deal to him, and why is it so important to do it this late into the night?

Before she could speak, he went in for a heated kiss. Pushing his lips against hers causing Alisa to step back up against the door. Alisa was caught off guard, but she gladly returned the kiss. He advanced close enough to her that their bodies touched, both of them feeling the urge of having each other. 

It felt relaxing, with each second Alisa became more invested in the present moment. They broke off, Alisa smiled to him. She enjoyed that in the moment, the demons that were running around her mind got tied up and gagged. A warmth could be felt now,the fuzzy wonderful state to be close with someone again, and Lenka was the perfect person. _ I suppose he does care, Lenka, I want you. _

She looked into green eyes, her hand. “I could, use that again.” She went onto his lips, standing on her toes to reach him.

Lenka feeling her body rub against his couldn’t help it and began to grind against her. Alisa sighed in content and started to rub her hand on his cock through his pants. After a few strokes, he became hard. She’s had experience with boys before but since her training, her move to Far East, she’s forgot how good it felt to be with someone else, how good it felt to be wanted. 

He moved his hand up her shorts, the touch heated her inner thighs. She moaned which was a sign to him to continue. His head moved to her upper neck, leaving kisses while his hands moved up toward her sex. 

Alisa moved Lenka’s lips back onto hers, tasting him, savoring the moment. She moaned against him as she felt his fingers enter her wet opening. Lenka began to pump in and out her as he went in rhythm with her breathing which increased rapidly. He was so good she almost came.

“Lenka I’m close I’m-”

He took his fingers out of her, hearing her moan. 

“Not yet” 

His hand went to his pants and he pulled them down quickly, freeing his hard cock. Alisa did the same and pulled down her shorts and took off her top, releasing her gorgeous breasts. Lenka laid his cock on her, now rubbing against her wet folds. In a better state now, all Alisa could think about is Lenka fucking her. 

Lenka played around her opening, teasing her with his head, hearing her exhale in joy. Gratified, he entered her, spawning a delightful moan of out them both. Her pussy was warm, tight, and instantly soaked his cock with her juices. He slid in and out of her with a slow pace, savoring the feeling of how she felt around him. She tangled her hand into his dark thick hair.

He picked up the pace enjoying her pussy squeezing on his cock more with each thrust.

“Fuck that’s so good!” She screamed, as she felt her orgasm near. Hearing her in pleasure made Lenka turn more animalistic.

He grabbed her by the ass began to fuck her harder, deeper, coming all the way out with his cock and slamming back in, giving her every inch of him.

“YES!” She screamed again as her pussy tightened on his cock. Lenka felt her tightened more around his cock. He put a hand on the door and picked up the pace more, thrusting harder into her.

“Fuck! Lenka!” She moaned in pleasure as he released his load deep into her. Lenka slowed down his thrusts as both rode out their orgasm. 

Alisa was catching her breath, she felt amazing and hoped this wasn’t the end. Lenka after coming down cocked his head to her bed, he turned his head back and smiled to Alisa and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him as gently too.

With his hands still around her ass, he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He laid atop of her, his hand cupped her breast. With his tongue, he played around her nipple, then encircled it with his mouth and started to suckle and lick. 

Alisa enjoyed the hell out of Lenka’s movements but she wanted _ more _. This opportunity was too damn good to not be in control for once. She grabbed him by the hips and spun him over, surprising him. She straddled him and leaned in.

“You had your go, now it’s my turn.” She whispered into his ear then licked it with her tongue. Lenka moaned, a sign that he would obey. She had an urge to feel his cock inside of her again. Feeling the warmth below him she began to thrust, her cunt soaked of both of their juices rubbed against his hard cock. She kissed his cheek then his lips as she grabbed his cock into her hand and guided it toward her entrance. She slid down on him, taking his full length in her, both moaning in unison. 

She rocked her hips back and forth. Lenka took in one of her breasts as she rode him. A wave of pleasure surged her, she now moved her hips up and down his cock, her ass bouncing off of him. She wanted him to fill her again, it felt too good. The sexual energy they created so far has been a huge relief to her. She felt her orgasm getting closer, and she couldn’t wait, she picked up her pace, plunging her pussy faster onto his cock with each thrust of her hips. 

Lenka wrapped his hands on her ass as he assisted with her movement. She couldn't get enough of this feeling, she shifted more upward and began using her thighs to move harder down on him, smashing onto his balls.

“I’m close Lenka. . .I’m close! I’m! Lenka!” Her pussy squeezed down on his cock as she came all over his cock. Shortly after, Lenka came and filled her cunt white with his cum.

Both were still coming down, he gently pulled out, placing kisses on her cheek and neck. She could feel their warm juices start to drip out of her. 

Alisa kissed him once more and laid next to him, feeling tired as she should after a wild two days. She's went from escaping death from ugly beasts to having the best sex she's ever had. Bringing her breath down with each exhale, she noticed how quiet the room became. Alisa never liked the quiet, it always was an open invite to her nightmares. It wouldn’t be long until her anxiety hits again. 

But this felt different. She felt a small part within her, a happiness she once knew before the aragami changed her life. Perhaps choosing not to take the meds wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

She turned to her side, facing Lenka and moving over him. “Hey, after this next mission, do you think we could do this again?” She said.

He leaned in closer to her, placing a hand on her hip. “Of course. I would like that too.” He kissed her hotly, pushing against her lips. She moved her head back onto the pillow, feeling him settle on top of her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I like to see the unexpected great thing to happen to uplift someone when they need it the most. I find Lenka and Alisa understanding each other and reaching a deep level of intimacy from their past experiences and present feelings.  
I created the collage for us to picture them as real people.  
Hope you enjoyed this one!  
Drop any feedback, let me know what you thought about it, felt, hated, or loved!  
Keep reading you amazing people!


End file.
